


'Very much in love'

by ofreverentia



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Phone Calls & Telephones, Secret Relationship, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: Javier knew he was in trouble when he let the information slip during the interview and it will be published before his second show in Madrid.
Relationships: Javier Fernández & Yuzuru Hanyu, Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 15
Kudos: 117





	'Very much in love'

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't think any comments needs to be made in 😏 a quick thing.

Javier knew he was in trouble when he let the information slip during the interview and it will be published before his second show in Madrid. He was trying to be cryptid and just let the question about his personal life pass but the adrenaline in his system made him shut down his brain. He had been told that sometimes he should think more and this was a moment he is going to regret again.

He wasn't even surprised when during his practices; crazily trying to fix the issues they had at the first show; his phone rang with a special ringtone. He didn't need to look at the screen to know who it was than the song was telling enough. Javier did look at the screen seeing a simply purple heart as the caller ID. Excusing himself to a quiet corner he braced himself for what was to come.

"So you have a Japanese girlfriend, who not same profession as you, now?" There was no other greeting and Javier winced a little bit. He wasn't sure if Yuzuru was upset, teasing or just pouting. He also may be angry for slipping the information of a new partner after his break up in October. If Yuzuru knew he wasn't going to check his social media about the madness that follows his slip up.

"I used gender neutral description....she automatically assumed since..."

"Since Javi only has girlfriends before." Yuzuru finished and now there was definitely a pout on his face, Javier could hear it from his words.

"Also not the same profession? We both skate?" Javier bit down his lips.

"Well.... You compete and I only skate for shows, it's kind of different? I am sorry I let it slip. Are you upset with me?"

There was a long pause and Javier couldn't help but sigh, reaching up to rub at the bridge of his nose.

\----

Things have gradually shifted between them after his retirement. While before they were not as close as they seemed to be it became different. Yuzuru has expressed how deeply he missed Javier in training and at first he thought it is just talk but one night when he received a message in Line an app he once installed for the younger, telling him in a long message how difficult things are for Yuzuru without Javier around. The message was long, well articulated and there were details to grammar Yuzuru only uses or takes his time with when the topic is very serious.

Javier read the message several times and he knew then that this was not just missing a friend. He took the leap and answered just as long laying out his feelings without actually confessing. For a year now sometime around Pyeongchang he had realised how important Yuzuru was for him and not just as a friend. He never cheated on his girlfriend but he didn't hide his conflicted emotions either. They tried to make things work because she herself was questioning if they are what she wants too now that Javier is back in Spain. Gradually their relationship turned into something more of a close friendship and while he kept up appearances on social media but he told the truth to Yuzuru. 

During his last training in preparation for Europeans they went out for dinner the very first night he returned and he told everything he felt. By then he knew they were in this together, their messages more than clear. He was single, only the public didn't know about it yet.

That night they kissed for the first time right in the living room of Javiers rental Airbnb. In that exact moment he knew this was what he was missing, the last puzzle piece in his life and he couldn't help but laugh against those soft lips. It took him nearly seven years to see this.

The agreement was clear between all three parties involved. She would help them keep things secret while Yuzuru and Javier tried to make their new relationship work. Yuzuru welcomed the idea of hiding behind a facade he always had, while Javier enjoyed the secrecy he could keep himself too with that protective layer towards the public.

It worked well until Javier had to be a blabber mouth and say those things, barely saving the conversation after dropping the bomb about his partner being Japanese and not the lovely Spanish girl they thought he was dating and maybe marrying soon.

\----

"I am a bit upset but I worry more. Is she okay? Are you okay? Fans are... I saw them talking. They may ask lot of questions. And you still sleep couch, next time I visit. Punishment." Javier couldn't help but laugh at that.

"They may but I asked for privacy. Most will respect it. They may throw out a lot of theories though so that could be interesting. I spoke with her already. Made sure she knows in advance after I said those things. She is coming for the show tonight and knows it can be awkward but not between us. That never will happen, she assured me again. Also when you do come she wants to go out for dinner, the three of us." Yuzuru hums.

"I would love that too. I come after New Year's. Spending time with family which I haven't in long. She is a really good friend." Yuzuru says with a fond tone and Javier can only agree.

"I will go and pick you up at the airport. I still have your flight times."

"Javi... We have shared calendar. You know all my schedule." Yuzuru teased and Javier laughed again. Early on they have created a shared calendar where they could see each others schedules, should it be interviews or travels. Mostly to not call at wrong times or be able to speak at least once a day with each other. It wasn't easy but was working well.

In that moment someone is calling for Javier and while he would love to talk more with Yuzuru he has rehearsal. Luckily the other understands it and wishes him to have a lot of fun at the show.

"I will still have to sleep on the couch?" Javier asks before they hang up. Yuzuru hums, probably thinking.

"Jump perfect triple axel at Finale and if it's good. I may decide otherwise." Javier groans.

"Carino, I haven't jumped one in ages... And how will you know if I jumped it or not?" Yuzuru can't help but burst out laughing.

"Fans will post it. Quick. I will see and give score." Javier huffs but agrees, he would rather not sleep on the lumpy couch he has in his apartment especially when Yuzuru is there.

"Fine... Love you. See you soon." Javier says before he really has to go too. Later he sees a message seeing the same words back to him.

At the Finale he jumps that Axel and is quite smug because it was a perfect landing. Elladj throws himself at him to celebrate and Javier feels incredibly happy at the message he sneakily checks right before his Meet and Greet begins.

"" You can sleep in bed with me. "" 


End file.
